No Day But Today
by marissa148
Summary: A short spin off of Home is Where Your Hearts Lies, join the Beauchamps this Christmas and New Years. Please note, you should read Home is Where Your Heart Lies before this one, there is spoilers to the story if you have not read the main story.
1. So This Is Christmas

**Hey guys! Merry Late Christmas, sorry for the delay of the story. But I hope you guys enjoy it. I do have to make a Disclaimer, I do not own the Witches of East End Series, that belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

It was a cold December day, December 24 to be exact. The snow was at least foot deep, and was still lightly falling to the ground. Lights shimmered from every houses down each streets from either lights on the houses or inside from the Christmas tree. There was no exception in the Beauchamp house. However, instead of the house preparing for tomorrow's festivities, a few of the witches in this house were preparing for an event that will change their lives forever.

"So Freya, how about this design?" the black hair witch showed another dress to the older witch. This was the seventh design she showed the older witch that day.

"No, sorry Aria, I don't like the sleeves," Freya put down the drawing and gave her a sad look.

"Mmmh, Freya it is going to be cold. Are you sure you do not want sleeves?" the recently red hair woman said, still unsure about the witch's decision. "What is the matter Aria?" she could feel the younger witch stare at her.

"I'm sorry, but you seriously look like Willemijn Verkaik now. I mean, I totally agree that either you or Nyssa had to change something because it was getting too confusing to tell you two apart when you are next to her. But seriously, you look like that German actress," Aria exclaimed. She was right, Melena had to change her appearance. She could see that it bothered her granddaughter that she was compared to her. So she changed her hair color to red, made it wavier. She looked exactly the same as she did before she died. The reason she done this is for her daughter to know it was her, when they found her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Melena was confused. She had never heard of that lady before.

"No it's a good thing. Man, what I would had done to get a chance to meet her. Let alone design something for her. I don't think she would be as picky as some people," Aria looked up at Freya.

"Sorry, but I want to marry my soulmate once and I want to do it right," Aria shook her head and rolled her eyes. The witches heard the front door closed.

"I'm home," they could hear Nyssa calling out from the front of the house. Soon, they heard little feet running to the witch.

"Nyssa," a little girl screamed. The trio stepped out of the dining room just in time to see Maggie Cole jump into the brunette's arms. Ever since Wendy came back from the dead, Wendy's boyfriend, Tommy Cole was always with her. That meant Tommy's daughter, Maggie, would accompany them too, when it was her weekend to be with her father. They agreed not to tell Maggie about them being witches because it was a huge risk for even Tommy to know. If his daughter knew, they would be in greater danger.

"Hey Mags," the brunette hugged the little girl. If somebody didn't know any better, they would think that Nyssa and Maggie were sisters. Every chance Nyssa would get, she would be with Maggie. She was the baby sister she wasn't able to have.

"Guess what I got?" Nyssa pulled out a bag from the store. The little girl looked into the bag and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ornaments! And Paint! So we can help Santa!" the little girl exclaimed. Nyssa told Maggie earlier that week that Santa called her, saying that he needs help with making presents. She said Santa wanted them to make ornaments for Maggie's family. The little girl had been so excited all week to help Santa. She even volunteered to make an ornament for Wendy. In actuality, Tommy asked Nyssa if she could watch his daughter for a little while, while he and Wendy go Christmas shopping. She didn't mind, she liked hanging out with the little girl, and it was better than trying to plan out Freya's wedding.

"Awesome," Maggie said, as she pulled out glitter and stick on letters. "Mrs. Joanna, can we paint these?" she held out an ornament for the older witch to see. For some odd reason, Maggie had a tendency to use Mrs. when she was talking to Joanna, Wendy, or Melena; perhaps it was out of respect.

"Of course, just in the kitchen," Joanna said. The older witch did not mind the company. She was in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner for tomorrow. Melena offered to help the older witch with the cooking earlier, but Joanna declined the offer. She preferred to work alone when it came to cooking. She wanted it to be perfect, especially since it will be their first Christmas as a whole family.

"Thank you," the little girl gave a toothy grin. "Come on Nyssa," Maggie tried to pull the older witch to the kitchen. "Christmas is tomorrow and Santa needs these ASAP."  
"Or else Krampus will get you," Melena said.

"There's no such thing," the little girl put her hands on her hips. "My mommy said he's not real."

"Child, he is real. He is real as you or me," no one could tell if Melena was playing or was she serious about the creature, except Joanna.

"Nyssa," the child hugged the older girl's leg in fear.

"She was kidding Mags," the brunette looked down at the girl. "Krampus won't get you. I'll make sure of it," She reinsured the child. "Come on," she offered her and Maggie accepted it. "Let's make some ornaments," the little girl nodded her head and let them to the kitchen.

Melena took a big sigh, knowing that she missed up big time, with or without her granddaughter telling her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Freya giving her a concerned look while Aria continued on about wedding plans. She gave her a small smile, telling her that she was all right. Sadly, she could clearly see Freya wasn't buying it. Then, suddenly, a phone started to ring. Both older woman looked at the younger witch. Sheepishly, Aria gave a 'sorry' look and grabbed her phone out of her purse.

"Hello," she said. The witches could hear that it was Derek, Aria's boyfriend, was on the other line, but could not make out what he was saying.

"No why?" the younger witch gave a confused look.

"What time is it?" she gave a concerned look. "SHOOT!" She screamed out and jumped out of her seat. This made the other two witches to jump out of their seat, but not as high as Aria. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She started to grab her stuff and throwing it in her purse. Melena had to admit, it was a pretty big bag. She didn't understand why Aria loved it so much, it didn't have her name on it. It belonged to someone by the name of Michael Kors.

"We're going to be so late. I haven't finished packing yet," she started to run to the front door, without saying a word to the other two witches. Freya and Melena followed the witch to make sure the door was locked after Aria left. When Aria opened the door, she stopped suddenly. A young man in his early twenties, phone in hand, had his fist ready to knock on the door.

"You're here?" Aria was a little stunned.

"Yup. And all your stuff is in the car," he gave a sly grin.

"Is the straight iron is in the-"

"Yup."

"The curling iron-"

"Right next to the straight iron," he interrupted her again.

"And what about that green dress?"

"I wasn't sure which one you were talking about. Don't give me that face. But all your green dresses are in the car. Can we go babe? Its freezing out here," he rubbed his arms, trying to create some heat. Aria gave a small smile and gave him a hug.

"What would I do without you?"

"Right now, be a hot mess," he kissed her. "But you're my hot mess."

"You're mean," she playfully pushed him. "But too true," she kissed him back. "Freya," she turned back to the other witches. "Message me with anymore ideas and we will skype at seven New Orleans time," she said as she put her coat on. "I promise this will be the most amazing wedding. Bye guys," she gave the older witches a hug goodbye. "Bye Nyssa!" she yelled out to her best friend and slammed the door.

"Bye," the two witches turned to see the brunette stuck her head out of the kitchen to tell her best friend bye. Then went back making ornaments with Maggie. Melena had heard so much about New Orleans from Nyssa and Aria, she wanted to visit there one day, to see where these girls grew up. Melena was glad that Aria was going home for Christmas. She could tell she missed her mother, Selena. Melena was a little excited to see Selena again at Freya's wedding, they weren't close in Asgard, but it was good to see someone who was from there. She couldn't believe Freya and Balder, or Kilian in this life, would finally get married. She wished it wouldn't had taken over four hundred years, but after being together lifetime after lifetime proves that they were meant to be. She didn't understand why they wanted to have their wedding on New Year's, but it was their wedding.

"Okay what's wrong?" Freya asked when she knew that Nyssa was far enough not to hear them.

"What do you mean?" Melena asked as she walked back to the dining room.

"Look Melena," She stopped the woman. "I know I don't remember being your friend back in Asgard, but I trust my past self. And as my friend, I think there is something wrong. So spill," she put her hands on her hips.

"I am your friend?" Melena was in shock. Freya was a nice person by nature, usually. She didn't know that Freya still considered her as a friend still, even after all this time they haven't seen each other.

"Well yeah. I trust my past self's decisions and if we were friends back then, then I don't see why can't we be friends now," Freya walked the both of them to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I would love that," Melena gave a small smile, but it turned quickly when she thought about her time in OZ. Granted she didn't do anything that broke the code, but she did do things that she was ashamed of. "But you have to know that I am not the same girl from Asgard, nor are you. I think you should know me before you make that decision," Melena looked down. Already regretting saying that.

"Is that it?" Freya asked. "That we don't know you," Melena turned her head. Freya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mel give us a chance and you'll be surprised," Melena tensed up when she said that. "What? What did I say?" Freya was confused of that reaction.

"Nothing," the red head shook her heard. "It's just. It's just that you used to call me Mel back in Asgard," Melena gave a sad smile. "And that's part of it. It's the little things that remind me of Asgard and the old you, but then I remember," she looked up at Freya, "you are not that you anymore. You are this you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Melena shook her head. "Just unfamiliar. This whole thing is, is," Freya could see her friend was struggling. "How do you say it?"

"Culture shock," Freya guessed what Melena was trying to say.

"I think so. I think all of this is too overwhelming for me," She ran her fingers through her hair. "Freya you have to remember that the last time I was alive I was going to have my third child and that was forty years ago. But even though time has moved on, I did not. Not in hell," she gave a sad look. "I am still stuck in this one point in time and I cannot escape. What is worse, is that I am not stuck in a certain point from this world," she gave a sad chuckle. "It is as if here is so advance than OZ. We did not have," she snapped her fingers, trying to think of the word, "What do you call it? It is a phone that is connected to the wall," she shook her head in shame.

"Heck, I even scared that little girl about Krampus. I thought everyone knew who he was. And that here it is tradition to give someone that you love something or else if you do not, then you do not love them. I do not have any money, I do not want the girls to think that I do not love them. I do, very much. But with no money or that my magic is still limited because of all the magic Helena took from me have not returned, yet, how can I get them something," she placed her head in her hands. "I am a horrible person."

"Melena you're not a horrible person," Freya said to her old friend, "just overwhelmed," she said in a sad smile. "I wish you would had talk to one of us about this. I don't think anyone realized how stressful this was for you. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I do not know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I did not want to be a bother."

"Asking for help is not a bother, it's just saying that you need help," she gave a smile. And from Melena's smile, she could see she was getting to her old friend. "As for the Nyssa and Anna situation, if its money, I can help."

"Freya no-," Melena tried to protest.

"Listen," Freya interrupted the older witch. "You need help. And from the looks of it, you want to give Nyssa and Anna something for Christmas. I have the money, it's no problem," she said nonchalantly.

"I cannot take your money."

"It's not taking if I give it to you."

"But your wedding," Freya shook her head, she was not having it. "You are not letting me get out of this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Thank you Freya," Melena smiled, knowing that Freya was a true friend.

"No problem. Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, no. I know the girls, but I do not know what they like," Melena sad in a sad tone.

"I think I know someone who can help," Freya grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. She put the phone on speaker and it ranged a few times.

"Hello," the voice in the other line said.

"Aunt Wendy, hey we need your help," Freya replied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Melena. She want to give something to Nyssa and Anna, but she doesn't know what."

"She wants to buy them something?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmhhh," the phone when quiet for a few moments as the older witch thought of an idea. "I think you guys are going about this all wrong. Melena, how much of your powers has come back?"

"Not a lot. Why?" the red head asked.

"Freya when I get back, we're going to need your help," both witches gave a confused look, unsure what the older witch had in store for them.

Melena took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to do was almost impossible. She knew once he had his mind set on something, then it was impossible to change his mind. That was the big reason why they weren't together anymore. But it wasn't about her, she was doing it for Freya. She was helping her with Nyssa and Anna's gift. She had to at least do this for her. She opened the front door and was greeted to a winter wonderland. Melena almost forgot how beautiful winter could be. She looked over to see her presence did not interrupted the man's train of thought.

"Hey," the red hair woman said, holding two cups of hot chocolate, getting the man sitting on the porch swing out of his train of thought. He looked up at her, even after all these months later, he still seemed sad to see her. Neither one of them ever talk about it or their past. On her part, even though it was centuries ago, it still hurt as it did that day. Especially since he did betrayed her back in Hell, but she understood it wasn't him, it was his aunt controlling him. He had no memories of anything that happened in Hell since the moment he agreed to take up on Helena's offer. He didn't know that he hurt her again, nor did she ever want to talk about her experience in Hell. Especially to her ex fiancé. Thank goodness this conversation was not about her.

"Hey," he said. She handed him the other cup and sat next to him on the porch swing.

"I thought you would need this, it's a little cold out here," she took a sip of her drink. That was one thing she liked about this new world, hot chocolate, especially with peppermint. "You have been avoiding me," she finally broke the silence. "Why?"

"To be fair, you're the one who moved out," he replied back.

"Only because I felt that you didn't want me to be around. This is your house, your family, I did not want to overstep boundaries. Plus, Nyssa and Aria invited me to move in with them and I do want to be closer to my granddaughter," to be honest, Melena was relieved that her granddaughter and her best friend invited her to move in to their new house a few weeks ago. She still didn't feel comfortable around Fredrick, especially now. But she had to try, for Freya.

"But I am not here to talk about my living arrangements. I am here to talk about Freya," the red head feared that if Fredrick was the same man back in Asgard the night she was banished, he will not listen to reason so easily.

"What about her?"

"I heard that you do not want to attend the wedding," she said. Fredrick's face went stone cold when she said that. "Why? She is your twin. If anything I would think you would be the first one who would be happy for her."

"You don't know what you're talking about Melena, let it go," the old Melena would had let it go, but she was not going to. Something she had learn in her four hundred years of existence is that you live as if it was your last day, with no regrets.

"I am not. Is it because of Killian?" Melena knew she should be careful. Near the end of her time in Asgard, Fredrick suddenly hated Balder. She did not know why, but Fredrick came home one night saying that Balder was no good for Freya and that he didn't deserve her. She wished she was brave enough back then to ask him why, but she wasn't.

"Melena," He got up from the swing and neared the end of the porch. His voice sounded dangerous.

"Fredrick," she stood up, but did not walk towards him. "Temper," she saw him stiffen, knowing her mistake. Back in Asgard, if his temper started to get out of hand, Melena was the first to say something. This was more common near the end of her time in Asgard, especially when he met those twins who were banished to this world. Sad to say, old habits are hard to get rid of, even after four hundred years.

"I am sorry," She apologized. "But if I were you, Fredrick, I would go to the wedding, for my sister," this time, she did put her hand on his shoulder, but he did not respond. Feeling that there was no more she could do, she started to walk back into the house. She stopped before she opened the door.

"I wish that you would had told me what was wrong back in Asgard," she looked up at him. "Maybe we could had fixed it," she said, not only meaning his relationship with Killian. She closed her eyes, feeling that nothing would get through to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked. She was surprised that he finally said something to her. "She's not the same Freya you remember."

"I know, but she is still my friend," they were silent for what seemed like ages. "Fredrick you just got your sisters back. If you continue down this path, you will lose Freya again. I know how it feels like to lose a sister, even if they are alive. I know what it feels like to do anything to get a chance to see them one more time and tell them that you love them. But unlike me, you have a second chance, don't miss it up," with that, she opened the front door and went inside, hoping that her words would make him reconsider about not going to the wedding.

Nyssa couldn't believe she had been at Dante's apartment for over eight hours. If you would had told her that she would be in Dante's apartment, willing, and watch Christmas movies with him, three months ago, she would had call you crazy. But now, it was almost normal. Ever since Halloween, she would go over his apartment at least once a week, more likely to criticize how much his apartment did not feel like a home, but she tries to make it a home.

Like earlier today, after Maggie was picked up by Tommy and her mom so they can take her to her mother's house for Christmas, she came to Dante's apartment. And as she predicted, he did not have any decorations up for Christmas, not even a tree. She was glad he brought her tree from her old apartment that she would put in her old room. She didn't need it now since she, Aria, and Derek were able to afford a big tree in the living room. Even after his protest that he didn't need a tree nor the extra ordainments, she would not hear it. She even got him to decorate the tree with her. During which, Nyssa found out that he had never watch A Charlie Brown's Christmas. And since then, they watch Christmas movies, eat pizza, and even dance to some music. That is how they were here, watching the end credits of Miracle on 34TH Street.

"See, told you it was good," she got up from the sofa, popcorn bowl in hand.

"Hey when you're right, you're right," he said, as she went to the kitchen. Before she went into the kitchen, she grabs a can out of her bag. She washed the bowl and placed it in the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked when she opened the can. She stumble in shock, surprised that she didn't sense his presence.

"Nothing," she tried to move the can, hoping that he didn't see it.

"Really," he said, as he walked closer to her. He goes around the witch and grabbed the can. "Because it looks like your trying to drink a red bull," he put the can back next to the witch. "Princess I beat. And I'm guessing you are too. So why are you drinking that?" Nyssa haven't looked in a mirror, but she knew she haven't been sleeping well for a while. So she guessed she looked tired, but she didn't want to sleep.

"I'm thirsty," she said nonchalantly. She tried to drink the energy drink, but the warlock took it away from her. She stick her hand out for Dante to give the drink back to her. He didn't, he put the drink on the other side, near the sink.

"Really?" he didn't believe her. The warlock open the fridge. "As you can clearly see, there's peach punch in the fridge. I don't drink that stuff, so clearly that's your," he said and closed the fridge.

"I don't want that right now."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to look at him in her eyes.

"Nyssa, this isn't the first time this happened," she knew he meant her drinking Red Bull late at night. How he knew, she can only guessed that Aria told him. But she knew he was serious, he wouldn't use her real name if it wasn't.

"What does it matter?" she said as she tries to grab the energy drink, but Dante move in front of the can.

"It matters because I promised your uncle that I would watch over you," she rolled her eyes. Nyssa did not need a babysitter. "And I am your friend. So what's wrong?" she stayed silent, she didn't want to tell him what was going on. This was her problem and she will fix it. "It's the dreams, isn't it?"

"There just dreams," she tried to down play it.

"We both know there are not just dreams," at that moment, she hated that he knew that she had the ability to see the past in her dreams. He took a big sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to tell you something," he looked up at the witch. "The main reason why they hired me to be a Venator is that I can go into people's dreams."

"No," she cut him off. She had an idea where this was going. She did not want him to see what she saw every night. It haunts her and that's one thing, but she didn't want anyone else to see this horror, even him. "I know what you are thinking, don't do it."

"The more of a reason why I should go into your dreams. You're scared. What's so bad about it Nyssa?" he asked.

"I keep dreaming about Hell," she said, loudly. They both went quiet, she was trying to calm down while Dante understood why she wouldn't want to sleep. "And not just my time there, but other people and," she took a big sigh, "what Helena did to them."

"How long?"

"Since the day I died and came back," she said in a low voice.

"That's been three months!" he exclaimed. This made Nyssa jumped a little. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked, but she could see that he was trying hard to be calm.

"At first I thought it would go away, but they haven't so-"

"Now you don't want to go to sleep-" he interrupted her.

"Or want you in them," she interrupted him.

"I could help," she scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," he seemed offended that she didn't trust him. "Let me try and if I can't I'll-"

"You'll what?" she interrupted him.

"I'll find a way, just give me a chance," Nyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to do was against her better judgement.

"Okay," she took her Red Bull and poured it down the sink. "But just this one time. So you will know how twisted these 'dreams' are," she said and they walked to his room. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said and she closed the door behind them both.

December 25

It was a dark and cold night. The snow had stopped falling hours ago, lights glistened. Especially down this particular street. There may have not been an inflatable snowman or a fake reindeer in front of this house, but never the less, there was magic in this house. Inside, a family, once was broken, was celebrating Christmas, their first Christmas as a complete family. The house smelt like a bakery. Sweets filled the house, as well as other food, including a ham, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese, especially for a certain witch. However, the family was not surrounded by the table, about to eat this feast. Instead, they were huddled in the living room. The fireplace provided the only light in the room, for now.

"Are you ready," a chestnut hair witch turned to her sister and her cousins. All of which had nodded their heads in excitement. The four women stand side by side. With a little burst of magic, the room light up like New Years. The tree flashed white lights, the tree was ornamented in a variety of ornaments. There were some that were as old as the early twentieth century, maybe even older. Others that were made by Freya and Ingrid from this lifetime, when there was children. Even the ones that Nyssa and Maggie made yesterday hung on the tree.

"Cool," Freya said, stilled in awe.

"Yeah, still better than Rockefeller," Nyssa smiled and crossed her arms.

"This, I admit is still cool," Anna admitted.

"If you girls keep staring at that tree, you'll never open your presents," Wendy said, as she lend on Tommy's shoulders. The girls walked back to the sofa and Victor started to give out presents. After tearing wrapping paper and cups of hot chocolate, the presents were gone. The presents ranged from movies and books to baby clothes for Ingrid's son. Ingrid was glad that Vivian and Anna came over yesterday and helped moved the furniture out of the study room. All she needs now is a dresser to put these clothes in.

Melena looked around the room, Joanna and Victor were snuggled up near the Christmas tree. While Freya and Kilian were curled up on another sofa, admiring Freya's engagement ring. More likely talking about their future together. Wendy and Tommy were kissing under the mistletoe, and Fredrick and Ingrid were in the kitchen, making sure everything was ready for dinner. And the twins were talking to Arthur, more likely about his adventures from his trip from another country. This made her smile, her family was almost complete, she just wished that her daughter was here with them.

"Are you ready?" Wendy sat next to Melena. She knew what she was talking about. Nodding her head, Wendy called over her daughters to come.

"I got you two something," the red head gave Anna her present first.

"Melena you shouldn't have," the blonde accept the gift. She teared the wrapping paper and was greeted by a wooden box. Vines and leaves surrounded a single flower at the lid. Anna felt a wind up key at the bottom of the box. Winding up the box, she open the box and was greeted with a beautiful melody.

"I know this song, but I don't remember where," Anna said, trying to remember where she knew this melody, but couldn't. She looked into the box, there was a mirror attached to the box and a brush. The brush was silver. Like the box, vines and leaves embroidered the brush, with the occasional flower or two on the brush. In the center of the brush, was an emerald gem.

"It's gorgeous," she hugged the older woman. "Thank you," Melena hugged her blonde granddaughter for the first time.

"My turn," Nyssa said, with a smile on her face.

"Of course little one," she handed the present to her other granddaughter. When Nyssa received the present, she felt a surge of Déjà vu. She open the box and was greeted with a worn stuffed elephant. The color, once was grey, was a washed out color. Half of the right ear was torn out of the head. Its black, button eyes stared back at her. Tears streamed out of her eyes, she remember this elephant from her trip to Hell. This elephant was her mother's. She turned the key and it played its melody. Nyssa defiantly knew this tune, it sounded like the melody from the song Somewhere over the Rainbow.

"Oh my God Melena, thank you," she hugged Melena tight. Even though it may look like a worn animal, it meant the world to them. "But how?" she asked. As far as she knew, this stuffed animal was in Hell, how did it she get it?

"That it would be because of us," Freya said as she indicated herself and Wendy.

"These gifts were once mine," Melena said. "Just like the elephant, they have been passed down from one generation to the next," she smiled to the girls. "However, they are replicas of the real one, sadly."

"Replica or not, there still amazing," Anna replied, still touched that her family would go through all this trouble, just for her and Nyssa. Melena really did love them.

"Thank you, my heart," Melena was glad that Anna really loved the gift, as did Nyssa.

"This is beautiful," Nyssa said, the red head saw that the girl finally noticed the necklace around the elephant's neck for her. It was a purple stone, entwined with gold metal that held the necklace together. "That was my mother's. Your great grandfather gave it to her when they were children."

"It's amazing," the brunette smiled up to the red head. Melena kissed the girl's temple.

"I think it's time for dinner," Joanna got up from her spot and she and Victor head towards the dining room. The rest of the family followed the couple. A knock on the door stopped the young brunette witch. She turned back, and open the door. She was a little surprised that he actually showed up.

"Dante."

"Hey. Is your invitation still open?" he asked. Nyssa asked him if he wanted to spend Christmas with her family earlier that morning. He told her that he wasn't sure. Later that day, she told him that the invitation was still open, she wasn't sure if he would accept it. She was glad he did.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "What's that?" Nyssa pointed at the bag he held in his hand.

"It's for you," he gave the bag to her. "It was the least I could do since you did get me a tree and spent Christmas Eve with me."

"But how? None of the stores were open today?"

"Just open the present princess," she did so. What she saw took her breath away. It was one of her green ornaments she left for him. Except it wasn't a solid green anymore. On the glass ornament, there was a painted picture of the wicked witch, one she would see for the promo for Wicked.

"You did this?" she was surprised that he even gave her a present, let alone one about the wicked witch.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Princess."

"Merry Christmas Stalker," she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry," he walked away from the hug. "We'll find them, the both of them," both of them walked to the dining room to the rest of the family.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I hoped you like this short special. Tune in next time for a celebration that will be remembered. See you next time and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Season of Love

**Hey guys! Sorry that I have been MIA, but the chapter that we all have been waiting for is here! Enjoy!**

Just like Christmas, the night was cold and dark. However, there was no snow falling, and people were out and about, getting ready to celebrate the New Year. Freya Beauchamp was not the exception to this rule. In a few hours, she would no longer just be Freya Beauchamp, as if Freya was normal. In matter of hours, she would be known as Mrs. Killian Gardiner. After many lifetimes together, and four hundred years later, they will finally be together officially tonight.

"Close your eyes," the dark hair witch told the older witch as she put on her eyeshadow. Aria had been nothing but an angel since Killian proposed to Freya on all hallows eve. She helped planned the wedding with Freya since day one. And as she promised Freya on Christmas Eve, this day would be perfect.

"I still don't understand why you didn't have the wedding at Fair Haven? It would had been perfect."

"NO!" Freya, Anna, Ingrid and Aria yelled out at once, leaving a bewildered Wendy and Melena.

"I mean," Aria shook her head, trying to compose herself. "Well… you see, I mean, ummm-"

"Mother, you of all people should believe in bad luck," Anna interrupted Aria, seeing that she was failing miserably at coming up with a reason why Freya wouldn't have her wedding at Fair Haven.

"Exactly!" Ingrid exclaimed. "And if we had the wedding at Fair Haven that would be bad luck."

"And Aunt Wendy, I don't need any more bad luck, especially on my wedding day," Freya said. She was right; after her last attempt to get married, she didn't want anything to ruin this day. Especially since the last party that was thrown at Fair Haven went out of hand. None of the ladies wanted a repeat of that party, nor any ghost to appear or possession to take place that evening. From what the witches have heard from Daegan and Anna, Abraham still had nightmares about being possessed by Ivar.

"Yeah, you're right," Wendy agreed with her niece. Freya was glad her aunt wasn't dead, or Melena. It was amazing to have her favorite aunt and best friend at her wedding. Never could she have imagined her whole family would be there to celebrate her wedding. She was happy back in May when her dad came down from the city to walk her down the aisle for her other wedding. Now her uncle and her cousins were here to help celebrate it.

"Okay, I think were done," Nyssa and Joanna entered the room. The two witches had just finished decorating Joanna's back yard. Everyone had decided that it would be best if the wedding took place at the Beauchamp house. For the past few days, the family have been on overdrive trying to help prepare for this wedding, all under the dictatorship of captain Aria.

"Your father and uncle are getting ready right now," Joanna said as she sat on Freya's bed. Freya's room only consisted of a bed, her vanity and a few boxes left; nearly everything else had been moved over to her and Killian's new place on the other side of East End. The thought of moving to Fair Haven had crossed their minds, but because of the events there in the last few months, they decided that with this new beginning they should have a new house. In fact, they thought they should sell Fair Haven to get rid of all the bad memories of their past. However, Joanna convinced them not to sell the large estate. She said that it would be better if they were able to watch over the gate to Asgard. Who knew what could happen if a witch or warlock found out they had possession of it? In the end, Freya agreed to keep it as long as she would never be the mistress of the mansion.

"Speaking of getting ready… that's what you two should be doing!" Aria began to scold the other witches.

"Aria, calm down," Freya said. She knew the young witch was trying to help, but she need to give them a break.

"No Freya it's okay," Nyssa got up from her spot. "Aye, aye captain," she said sarcastically, giving the black hair witch salute.

"You better hope that there's no clown statues in your room," Aria yelled out. Nyssa gave her the evil eye and walked out of the room. Freya could see her mother, aunt and Melena looked confused.

"It's a long story," Freya said. She would had explain what the two witches were talking about, but she promised that she would never speak of that Halloween night again, especially around her mother.

"Hold on Freya. Let me do your lips. And. Done," the black hair witch put down the lipstick. "I think it's one of my best work, I do say so myself," she turned Freya to the mirror. Freya gasped, never in her life did she look this breath taking.

"Freya," Ingrid exclaimed. Her family gathered around her, excitedly saying how beautiful she looked.

"Freya," she looked up to see her mother was about to cry.

"Don't cry mom," Freya got up and hugged her mother.

"Okay, all that's left is your hair and to put on your dress," Aria pointed to the dress that hanged in the closet. "And now I will work my magic and get ready. Anyone else that wants me to work my magic, line up at my room," she said as she left the room, getting ready for the wedding of the year.

Melena Thropp closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was nervous, this was the first time that she would see so many familiar faces from Asgard. Granted there were some who were banished with her to OZ, but these people she haven't seen in centuries.

"Hey," a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see a warm smile from an old friend. "It's going to be all right," the dark hair man told the witch. Melena was glad Kevin was escorting her to the wedding. He was one of her closest friends back in Asgard, other than Freya and Ingrid. Once she and the Beauchamps returned from their trip in October, Ingrid gave Melena Kevin's information. Since then, the two have been talking through Skype at least once a week.

A part of her was glad that he asked to escort her to the wedding. She didn't want to feel like a third wheel, not that night. The dark haired man offered his arm to her. She accepted it and the two walked towards the backyard.

Melena and Kevin arrived at the wedding with hours to spare till the lovely couple exchanged their 'I do's'. In the meantime, the couple were mingling with other witches and warlocks from Asgard. Many in which were exclaiming how happy she was back and asking her what she was up to in the last four hundred years. She was really glad that Kevin was there with her, for if he wasn't, she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to talk to all these people.

As if she could feel two burning holes in the back of her head, Melena turned around to see Fredrick, glaring at her. When he noticed that she saw him, he walked away. Wanting to know what was wrong with him, Melena excused herself from the group and followed her ex fiancé to the other side of the house, away from the party. Melena was still unsure that he knew that she was following him.

"You came," she walked closer to him. She could see that he didn't want to look at her, for what reason Melena wasn't sure.

"You were right," he shrugged at the red head, but not looking at her. "Freya is my sister, I don't want to lose her," they were silent for a long time. Melena took it as he doesn't want her to be there. She turned, about to leave until he said something that stopped her. "I still don't like him."

"Why?" she asked, wanting to know what Balder did all those years ago to cause Fredrick to hate him.

"Shouldn't you be going back now?" He finally turned to face her. She could see anger in his eyes. "He looks lonely without you," they both turned to see Kevin, still talking to a group of witch and warlocks, laughing at something funny one of them had said.

"He is fine," she turned back to face him. "He told me that you were the one who banished him from Asgard, not your grandfather. Is that true?" She took his no reply as a yes. Horror stuck her to the core. She didn't understand why Fredrick would do such a thing. "Fredrick why? He was your best friend."

"Was, until," his voice trailed off.

"Until? What? What did he do?" She was determined to know what happened in Asgard after she was banished. Maybe she could fix it.

"You should know," he spat.

"I do not know, that is why I am asking you," Melena was so confused. She didn't know what she did to break a longtime friendship. Nothing came to mind.

"You're sick Melena," he started to walk away from the red head who was still confused.

"I am glad I did not marry you," she almost yelled. This caught the warlock's attention and he stopped. "If you were going to be this way when we were married, then I am glad that we did not," she was tired of Fredrick treating her this way. That she was the one to blame for all their problems. Melena wasn't saying that she was innocent, but she was not the reason why he is no longer Kevin's friend. "See Fredrick that is the problem with you, you have a bad temper and then you run away, leaving me in riddles," she continued as she went up to him and looked him in the eye. "How long Fredrick? How long did it take for you to get over me? A century? A decade? A month?"

"Not as fast as you got over me," he growled at her.

"If you are talking about my time in OZ," she understood why he was mad at her. It was because she tried to move on. "I had no choice, we had to start from the bottom to make our way to the top-"

"I wasn't talking about OZ!" he interrupted her. Melena could see that he was furious at her. "I was talking about Kevin."

"Kevin?" At this point she was truly confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Don't play with me Melena," the old Melena would had let it go, she wouldn't want to anger him and would wait for him to cool down. She was not the old Melena.

"I am not playing, I am serious."

"You slept with my best friend and then tried to pass off THAT baby as mine," he exploded at the red head. Melena was in shock that he would ever think that.

"Are you out of your mind? Fredrick I was loyal to you, I loved you. There is no way I would have an affair, much less with Kevin," she defended herself.

"You're denying it because it's true."

"If you want we can ask Nyssa and she will prove it to you. I have the engagement ring you gave me at my house and she will tell you the truth," she didn't want to drag the witch into her problem, but if it was the only way to prove her innocence then she will do it. She would make sure that there was no harm to come to her granddaughter.

"She could lie to me to protect you."

"Don't you dare call my granddaughter a liar," it was one thing to attack her, but to attack her granddaughter, Fredrick crossed the line. "But I know who is, I can bet that your grandfather was the one who put that idea in your head."

"It's not an idea, it's the truth," she couldn't believe it. He was still defending the man that tried to take his family's powers away, the one who caused all this destruction and chaos instead of listening to reason.

"What proof? Because Fredrick I can honestly tell you that I had never slept with Kevin, only you," Melena really wanted to see this proof that caused him to believe this nonsense. It couldn't be only his grandfather's word, it couldn't.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because he prefer the company of men!" she practically yelled. She could see that he was shocked. From either finally finding out that his former best friend was homosexual or that his grandfather was lying to him for centuries, Melena didn't know nor care at that moment. "He was afraid to tell you back then because he knew that you and your grandfather were getting closer. And you changed, he saw that before me," she chuckled in frustration.

"He was scared that if you became like your grandfather, then you would banish him. Not that I do not see his point, since you did accused your ex fiancé of adultery, faking a child's legitimacy, killing your daughter, banishing thousands among thousands of innocent people, allowing their grandfather to place a curse on said ex fiancé so that if she wanted to move on and create a family, she would be stripped of her powers and eventually death," it was finally out. After all these years of burring her true feelings of the whole situation for centuries, someone finally saw how upset she was of the situation. Sadly it was her ex fiancé. It wasn't fair. She did not cheat on him, her oldest should not had died, her daughters should not had been cursed, nor granddaughters, all in name for that man. That monster. They were innocent.

"Melena I didn't know about that," he finally said in a coherent sentence. But she didn't want to hear it, she was too upset with this. If she would had looked up to the warlock, she could see that he was telling the truth, but she didn't. She didn't want anything to deal with him. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"Why should I believe you?" if looks could killed he would be dead again. "Did you know that the curse was passed on to my daughters? Except it was not their powers that were stripped or death, it was abnormalities to their physical appearance. Elphaba's father blames the exiler for her green skin and the milk flowers for Nessarose being born early and her little legs being tangled at birth. But no, it was because of your grandfather and you for standing by, not doing anything. I will never forgive him or you for that. I thought we could at least be civil for your family, but I was foolish."

"Melena," he said, wanting to stop her from walking away.

"I'll give you the ring back tomorrow, I do not want it," She did stop though. "You should apologize to Kevin. Even after all this time, he had never lost faith in you. It is more than I can say about me," the red head walked away from her once love, trying to stop the tears that were threating to come out. Tonight was Freya's night, she didn't want the brunette to worry about her. Not that night.

Ingrid Beauchamp was talking to a few of her friends from the Halloween party. As much as she loved talking to Viviane, she did miss Daegan and J.R.. Who would have thought the two knew each other before the Halloween party or that they were once together in this life. She asked Daegan a while back why they broke up, but all she said was what happened, happened. They couldn't change it now. However from the way they interacted, they shouldn't had broken up.

The chestnut hair witch subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach when they were talking about their plans for next year. Ingrid was now showing, which was expected since she was about four months pregnant. She was scared, but excited. Never in her many lives had she ever been pregnant. Sadly, her son's father would not be a part of his life. Dash had been missing for months now. She was pretty sure that her other aunt, Helena, had something to do with his disappearance. He was working with her three months ago and almost killed Freya. So why should their partnership end that night when he was switched back into his body? He made his choice and so did she.

"Actually, I hired a private investigator to see who my birth parents are," Ingrid was brought out of her thoughts when she heard this.

"You're adopted?" Viviane was surprised when she heard this, so was Ingrid. "I didn't know that."

"She doesn't like to talk about it that much," J.R. put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave a sad smile.

"But know I want answers. One of them had to be a witch or a warlock, so why would they leave a baby in the middle of nowhere. There have to be a reason. Maybe I might have a brother or sister out there," the blonde gave an optimistic smile.

"Have any leads?" Ingrid asked. She was willing to help the blonde in any way that she could.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I do have this," she pulled out a necklace from her dress. Ingrid vaguely remember seeing that necklace for the Halloween party. It was a clear round rock, almost looked like a marble, a silver metal that was entwined with a thin gold metal was wrapped around the rock. "If they didn't want anything to do with me," she put the necklace back "why did they leave this? I think there's more to the story."

"But why now?" Ingrid asked.

"Nyssa and Anna inspired me," she gave a smile. "I'm twenty eight now, I have the right to know."

"Ingrid," a voice caught her attention. She turned to face a familiar sun kissed warlock, followed by another man she didn't know. The man was a little taller than Kevin, but looked around the same age as the warlock. He had light brown, almost blonde hair. His hazel eyes caught in the light of the lanterns.

"Kevin, hey how are you?" she hugged the man. They haven't really talked that much since his last time in East End, but she knew he and Melena talked.

"I'm doing well. Thank you! Ingrid, this is my friend Matthew. Matt. Matt this is Ingrid. She was a childhood friend of mine," he introduced.

"Hi," Ingrid said. The young man offered his hand to the witch. She shook it.

"The pleasure is mine," the man replied.

"Matt, here is a detective. He is going to transfer here to East End soon. I wanted to introduce you two so he won't be alone when he does transfer," the warlock confessed.

"It's not a problem," the chestnut witch said. "If you need anything I work in the library."

"I'll be sure to visit," he said as Kevin started to walk away.

Wendy Beauchamp admit that they did a good job in decorating the back yard. It looked like a winter wonderland. Lanterns hanged from the trees, icicles that hung from the house and trees fit into the theme of the winter wonderland. Wooden benches, one right after the ever, following each other that was separated by a baby blue carpet that led to the altar. All surrounded by twelve outdoor fireplace to not only keep warmth for the couple and their guest, but for a cleansing ceremony to get rid of the bad energy from the year before. She was glad they performed the ceremony before everyone got there. She didn't want anything to ruin Freya's wedding.

"Wendy," a child's voice broke the witch's train of thought, finally dropping the Ms. in her name to Wendy's relief. It made her felt old when Tommy's daughter called her that. The child tugged on the witch's sleeve to get her attention. "I'm flower girl. We have to go," the little girl pleaded to the witch. Freya was the one who asked Tommy if his daughter could be the flower girl, without Wendy even knowing. The reason she did this was that she wanted to show that he and his daughter are a part of their family.

"Okay Maggie, let's get inside," the little girl was dressed in a baby blue dress that was adorned with glitter and rhinestones that formed to look like snowflakes. The little girl called it her 'Elsa' dress. She wanted a cape like her favorite Disney princess, however Tommy got the little girl a fur coat to keep his daughter warm, to the little girl's dismay. Once inside, Tommy took his daughter to get her a snack while Wendy went to find her daughters, Ingrid, and Melena. They only had a few moments to do a luck ritual before the ceremony start.

Joanna Beauchamp and her husband carried the materials they needed up to their daughter's old room. The brunette was sad that after tonight her youngest daughter would no longer be living under the same roof. The house seemed emptier without her daughters, nieces, and goddaughter there. However she was happy for her daughters, both of them. This would be the first time either of them would get married or have a child, she was excited for both of them.

When they entered the room, they saw Aria tying the dress. She was breath taking. The top of the dress was a white corset, beaded with clear beads that formed snowflakes. The skit skirt flared out from under the corset. Simple but elegant.

"Freya, you are beautiful," Victor hugged his youngest daughter. Joanna could see her daughter was so happy.

"Thank you," the young brunette smiled.

"Are we late," Wendy came in with Anna, Melena, Ingrid, and Nyssa behind her.

"No, we're about to start," Joanna said. Wendy handed everyone each a champagne glass. However, it did not held champagne, but twelve grapes. "Suerte," she raised her glass.

"Suerte," everyone repeated and ate their grapes for luck for the New Year. Joanna handed her youngest daughter the champagne bottle and Freya uncorked it, pouring it into each of the glasses, with a piece of jewelry made of gold in each glass.

"Et prosperitatem eorum," the bride raised her glass and the other witches and warlock followed her lead.

"Et prosperitatem eorum," they repeated and drank the champagne, leaving the gold behind. Ingrid took out a blue candle and handed it to Freya.

"Benedicito," she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. "Tranquillitas animi," she smiled to her younger sister. Joanna and Victor went to their daughter and grabbed the golden ring out of Freya's champagne glass. In the center of the ring held a ruby stone. Victor went into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain. He put the chain through the ring.

"Amare," Joanna said as she put the necklace around her daughter's neck and fastened it. "Now, you are ready," she smiled with tears of joy threaten to fall.

"You have something new," Nyssa referred to the necklace her parents just gave her as a wedding present. "How about something blue?" she asked. Joanna could see that her daughter forgot that. "Don't worry, we got you covered," Anna pulled out a small box from her purse. Freya opened the small silver box and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She pulled out the white and baby blue garter, Joanna could see that her daughter was grateful for the gift.

"It was that or another piece of jewelry. Thank goodness we went with that," Nyssa said, referring to all the jewelry Freya had already gotten that night.

"And it goes perfect with this," the bride pulled out a card from her handbag that reviled the emperor. "To remind myself that this is the right choice. He is the right choice," she said as she put the garter and card on under her gown. "Thanks everyone."

"Freya I am so glad I was able to come back and see you and Balder finally married. I wish it did not take so long to happen," the red head hugged the bride, feeling truly grateful for this moment.

"Hate to break up this reunion," Wendy intervened, "but if we don't go, we're going to be late for the wedding."

"What time is it," Aria took out her phone and a look of worry crossed her face. "Places everyone, its thirty minutes till the new year," the black hair witch started to escort everyone out of the room. "Freya don't forget your list," she yelled back.

"I wish Uncle Arthur was here to celebrate this mini ceremony with us," Anna said to Melena as they headed to the back door.

"Yeah but he was with Killian doing the celebration with him," Aria interjected, trying to get everyone to hurry.

"Freya," the bride turned to face her younger cousin. "Do you have the red on?" the emerald eyed girl asked. It took Freya a moment to understand what she was asking. The bride pulled down her top a little to show she was wearing a red lace bra.

"With matching thong," she pulled up her top. This made the younger witch chuckle.

"Good job," the younger witch hugged her older cousin. Out of all the craziness this year brought her and the near death experiences, she was happy that it lead her to this moment. By the time the clock strikes midnight, her family will be complete. She will have her happy ending. "Now let's get out there and get you married," the younger witch broke the hug and led them to the ceremony.

Freya took a big breathe as she heard the wedding march started to playing, it was time for her to go. Her father offered his arm, she took the arm, then her mother's. The three started to make their way down the aisle. Freya could see friends and family standing up as the three made their way to Killian. She could see her friends on one side of the aisle. Summer and Jason was standing next to Alex. She saw Abraham next to another man who was standing too close to the warlock to be consider as only a friend. Then there was Daegan, Anna's roommate, and J.R., Freya wasn't sure, but she could swear that she saw J.R's hand entwined with the blonde's. She noted that she would have to ask them about that after the ceremony.

On the other side of the aisle was her family. She could see that her uncle was between Fredrick and Melena, while Kevin was on the other side of Melena. Freya knew she had to thank the red head big time for convincing her twin to come. Then she saw her younger cousins. Anna was in the middle of the group while Aria and Derek were closest to the aisle, with Aria holding her IPad to video tape the ceremony. Nyssa was on the other side of her twin. She looked at the three girls, knowing that without them, she wouldn't be here today. For that she would always be grateful for and will owe them for the rest of her days. Then on the first row, closest to the altar, was her Aunt Wendy, Tommy, and Maggie. The little girl was still bouncing on her toes, white basket still in hand, excited that she was the flower girl.

Then she looked up at the altar at the two of the most important people in her life. Ingrid stood at the left side of the altar, next to the frozen archway, where icicles hung. On the other side was the love of her life, her soul mate, Killian Gardiner. Her breath was taken away as she saw him, knowing that he was her true love in all of her lives. Once they reached the altar, the priest asked who was presenting the bride, both of her parents said that they were. After Joanna and Victor let their youngest daughter go, they went back to their seats next to Wendy. The ceremony went smoothly and the couple said their vows and their "I do's."

"I now announce you husband and wife. But before I end the ceremony," the preacher said. "The couple wish to say something first," the crowd looked confused except for Freya's family. The preacher moved way from the outdoor fireplace behind him. The couple went to the fireplace. Ingrid handed her sister a folder sheet of paper, as did Dante for Killian.

"In honor of the new year, we have written down all of our troubles and worries from this past year," Killian said.

"So we will throw them into the fire," Freya threw her paper in first, "to bring in the new year, new marriage, without them," then Killian threw his in. "I love you Killian Gardiner," she smiled to her husband.

"I love Freya Beauchamp Gardiner," timing was neither of the couple's specialty, except tonight. Once Killian kissed his wife, lights filled the night sky. Fireworks could be heard bringing the New Year. People were yelling "Happy New Year" and "Congratulations" to the happy couple, but Freya and Killian were oblivious to that. What mattered most was the two of them. They didn't even heard the preacher announcing them as Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. To Freya, it wasn't a happy ending, but a happy beginning.

 **So guys, what do you think? Was that a great way to start a New Year? I think that there is going to be someone who will be asking this, but there is a high possibility that Daegan will have a short spin-off that would affect the next part of the story. I'm in the planning stages of it so it should be out in May, hopefully. (Cross fingers). I not sure if you guys would like a short spin-off for Viviane too. To be honest, I felt that in the Halloween special that we were briefly introduce to her and that it would be interesting to see her time in hell and how did she escape. I'm not sure, its up to you guys. I need at least six different people to say yes, either through comments or PM to continue on with this project. And as for the last two chapters of Home is Where Your Heart Lies, they should be released within the next two weeks. It should be noted that the chapter will pick up eleven months after this wedding. Again, thank you guys so much for reading my stories, it means a lot for me to know that there are still fans of the show still out there wanting answers and enjoy reading my story. Its very encouraging. And as always, if you want to write something about this chapter or this short as a whole, write it in the box below. Or favorite this story. And I will see you guys soon.**


End file.
